The Way of the JoninNaruto Style!
by Krys-Seel
Summary: chapter 2 is up!the jonin exams r about 2 begin!and, when naruto overhears neji and hinata talking about a secret, how will it affect the exam?naruhina, sasusaku, nejiten, kibaino!r & r, plz! its my first fic!flames welcome!much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way of the Jonin- Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer:  
Krys: yea, my real name is something in Japanese that I can't pronounce, and I'm a grown and mature adult who has the creativity and ability to draw Naruto. Yeaa… suuuurrree… I'm also the president of the united states of America…suuuurrree… I'm bushe ( is that how u spell it???) oh, I'm also a turtle. Ok, now that I'm done telling you my secrets, I must tell you that all my secrets are figments of my imagination… so, if you are reading this, and you haven't figured it out yet, here it is: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! ………but I wish I did………  
**  


Naruto stared out of his window at the night sky, with the half-moon and its billions of stars reflecting in his eyes. He couldn't sleep, and when he closed his eyes, all he saw was the events of the day flash before him. Trying once more to go to sleep. Naruto closed his eyes…

(flashback of the day)

Naruto had woken up early today. He had promised his fellow chunin, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji (**is that how it's spelled?**), Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata that he would treat them all to ramen, that way when the jonin exams came tomorrow, they would all be nice and full of ramen.

As Naruto was putting on his signature orange jumpsuit, he remembered that he had dropped his ramen on it last night. "Cra--I mean darn!!! I totally forgot to wash it! Now what am I gonna wear?! I look like an idiot without it!!" (**Naruto was trying to stop cussing, cuz he thinks that he'll get a girl if he stops cussing**)

Looking in his closet, Naruto grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans, shaking his head as he did so. " Man, I really need a new orange jumpsuit from that resale shop, cuz I don't think Wal-Mart carries those things anymore…" Naruto mumbled as he put his red jacket on as he headed to the door.

He headed to Ichiraku's, and told the owner (**Naruto calls him ramen-man for short, cuz I don't know the guy's name**) that he was treating his friends to ramen later on. "So, ramen-man… seeing as I'm you're best customer…ummm… can I have a discount? Like, a HUUUUUUUGE one? Pretty please with a lot of ramen on top?"

Ramen-man pretended to think for a few seconds, and then said, quite loudly " Uhhh… NO. And that's final. Look, Naruto, you may be my best customer, but I can't have business when I give discounts to that many people!! I need money to get the supplies I need to make the ramen you love so much, kid. So, either you pay or you should take your friends out to some fast food restaurant with cheaper prices, kid."

Naruto made a face with puppy eyes. " B-b-but… please, can I have at least three discounts? Please???" Muhahahahahahah!!! These puppy-eyes never fail me!!! Muhahahahahahahahah!!!! Naruto thought wickedly.

" I said no, Naruto."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Never had his puppy eyes failed him!!! I'm ruined! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Ramen-man, meanwhile, had started to feel a little bit guilty for being so mean to Naruto. Plus, those puppy eyes had started to get to him. " Alright, alright! Fine, Naruto, I'll give you three discounts. But only cuz you're my best customer. Now, get outta here and go get ninja training, kid! After all, you are gonna be the best Hokage ever!" Ramen-man said with a quick smile.

Naruto nodded, returning the smile. " Hey, yea, that's right! I am gonna be the best Hokage ever!! Thanks Ramen-man, for believing in me!! Oh, and for those discounts!!"

" Heh, no problem, kid!"

Naruto ran off towards the bridge where Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting for him………and Kakashi.

" Da-I mean, darn! Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet, guys?!" Naruto hollered at them when he was halfway there.

" Nope!" they both replied at the same time. Then, they looked at each other, then looked away, blushing a little.

Naruto noticed. He grinned evilly. " Hah, you two lovers!!! Why don't you just proclaim your love for each other, live happily ever after, and then get a room?! Hahaha!!!"

Sasuke and Sakura were both blushing heavily now. " Sh-sh-shut up, Naruto!! I-its not like that!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Although… sometimes…sigh…I wish it was… thought Inner Sakura.

Naruto, you are so dead when I get the chance!!! thought Sasuke.

Naruto was at the bridge now. He put his arms in the air, and said " Geez, sorry, it was just a joke!!!" He started laughing. " But… you guys did kind of overreact!!!! Hahaha!"

That was the last straw for Sasuke. Quickly, he grabbed his kunai, and threw it as hard as he could at Naruto, without even thinking about what he had done.

Fortunately, at that exact moment, a figure appeared in a puff of smoke, grabbing the kunai as soon as it whizzed past. " Sasuke… I'm disappointed in your self control…or, in this case, your lack of self control." Kakashi said as the smoke cleared, twirling the kunai around his finger, his other hand holding his favorite book open, the one that Kakashi was now currently reading, Icha-Icha Heaven( **vol. 8 in this second series of adult books by best-selling author of adult books, Jiraiya**). Kakashi shook his head as he jumped down from the side of the bridge onto the stones.

" Moving on, I think that, seeing as you three are about to partake in the jonin exams, well… lets just say that I think we should keep your training light today, so a D-ranked mission was in order. What we have to do today is find a lost turtle [**if any of you people read my disclaimer, then you know who that turtle is… help me, I'm lost!!. **Someone spotted it wandering on the road, but when they got there, it was gone, and they couldn't find it again. They're worried that it might not survive, cuz there's no water source near there. So, that's our mission. Also, seeing as turtles are small creatures, Kurenai's team will be coming along, too." Kakashi explained to his students.

" Oh, okay." Naruto said. " Hey, that's Hinata's team, right?" he asked Sakura, who nodded. " Gaaaahhh!! I feel sorry for Hinata! She has Dog-breath and Silent-but-creepy-bug-guy on her team!!! How does she survive?!"



Hinata Hugo's eyes widened when she heard that her team was going to find a lost turtle, but they widened even more when Kurenai-sensei told them that they were going to be working with team 7-Naruto's team- to find it.

Yesssss!! My chance to prove myself to Naruto has finally come!!! I'll do such a good job on this mission, that Naruto will realize his true love for me! And then, we shall rule the world! Muhahahahahahahahah!!! Just joking. But, really, he will fall desperately in love with me!!! ………I hope………….Inner Hinata thought after she heard the mission.

**[yes, Hinata has an 'inner self', like Sakura. But, no, that does not mean that she has a split personality!!!**

Hinata blushed a little. Her teammates, along with Kurenai-sensei, noticed. Shino had figured out that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and, consequently, had been hinting to Kiba that Hinata would never like him as much as she liked Naruto. Of course, Kiba, being the idiot that he is, thinks that Shino is saying for him to 'go for it, she likes you', although that is as far from the truth as it possibly could be.

Shino smiled slyly. " Really, Hinata. I don't know what you see in that goof-ball."

Kiba thought that Shino was referring to him. Yesssss!!! She likes me!! Woo-hoo!

Kurenai shook her head at Shino. " Listen, you." she said sternly to him. " The only reason you don't know anything about that boy is because you never even try to look at his good points. All you look at is his bad points. Maybe if you'd start to look at things positively, Shino, you'd understand why Hinata likes him!!!"

Hinata blushed again. Both Shino and Kurenai knew that she liked Naruto? Was it really that obvious??? Aaahhh!!! I'm such an idiot!! How can it be that obvious?! thought Inner Hinata.

Kiba smiled. After the jonin exams, he and Hinata would have a lot to do together…



Geez, this fu-I mean freaking turtle is invisible or something!!! Naruto thought helplessly as he searched for the missing turtle. He was starting to get really angry. Both teams had split up into four groups, Kurenai and Kakashi in group one, Sasuke and Sakura in group two, Shino and Kiba in group three, and finally, him and Hinata making up the final team, group 4. They had all split up, thinking that they would be able to find the turtle faster that way. Unfortunately, none of them had seen it yet.

" Hey, Hinata, got anything with that Byakugan yet?" Naruto asked Hinata, hoping that she had.

" W-Well… no, n-not ye-…w-wait, I-I think that's it, u-up ahead!" Hinata said, stuttering.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. " Ok. You stay here until I give the signal to jump at it, okay?" he told her as they reached the clearing that the turtle was in. " I'm gonna circle around, and approach it from the opposite way, okay? Then, we'll both jump it!!!" Naruto stage-whispered to Hinata as he started to circle the clearing to the other side.

Hinata nodded.

When Naruto reached the right spot, he crouched a little, waiting a few moments to make sure the turtle hadn't spotted him.

He looked across the clearing, meeting Hinata's white eyes. He had never noticed it before, but, when the sun's rays were shining at the right angle, Hinata's eyes resembled beautiful, glimmering pearls.

He shook his head quickly, clearing his head of those thoughts. Aaahhh!!! Am I turning into a Jiraiya?! Naruto thought as he once more checked to make sure the turtle hadn't seen him or Hinata. It hadn't.

He gave Hinata the thumbs up-the signal- and pounced.

Right when Naruto jumped, the turtle moved a little to the side to relieve itself. ( **hey, nature calls sometimes, okay? So when nature calls, you answer**.)

Naruto landed right where the turtle had been, Hinata landing right in front of him. As he landed, his foot accidentally slipped on a pebble. And he fell forwards. Onto Hinata.



When he fell on her, Hinata blushed deeply as she felt Naruto's hand on an inappropriate spot. She reacted without thinking, placing her hand on his, and sending a blast of chakra out of it.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Naruto yelped as he jumped off of her, shaking his hand violently.

Needless to say, this caused the turtle to go inside of its shell.

Hinata quickly sat up." OMG!!! Naruto, I'm sooo, sooo sorry!!! Its just that, you…well, you were… and I … I reacted without thinking, and…well…Naruto, are you okay?!"

Naruto nodded, still clutching his hand. " Wow, Hinata! That hurt!! You're gonna make a great jonin, ya know that, right?!" Naruto said, smiling at her. She blushed a little.

Oh, yea!! See, I told you he would fall madly in love with me!!! Inner Hinata thought.

" Hey, Hinata…" Naruto said as he went and gently picked up the frightened turtle( **Hey, those guys were huge compared to me!!! You would have been scared, too!!!**). " I noticed that you didn't stutter when you said that!!" Naruto continued, grinning broadly as he gently caressed the turtle's shell( **ooooohhh, Aaahhh, shell massage!! That feels nice!!).  
**  
Hinata returned the grin. " Y-yeah, I guess s-so…" she replied to him as she took the turtle from him, and gently put it in her purse( **what happened to the light?!).**

They informed their teammates of their success, and they all returned to the village.

  
As promised, Naruto got everyone a bowl of ramen. With the three discounts that ramen-man had given him earlier, Naruto was able to afford the ramen, although his frog was very, very thin afterwards.

Naruto waited until everyone had left, and then sighed a contented sigh, and headed home. He turned the corner…

And ran smack-dab right into Hinata.



Hinata was blushing furiously. She had just ran right into Naruto!! And, what was more…

Yesssss!!! Finally!!! My first kiss!!!!!! thought Inner Hinata.



Whooooaaa!!! Hinata just…I just…Aaahhh!!!! I just kissed a girl!!! On accident!!! What is wrong with me?!! Naruto thought as he quickly pulled away from a stunned Hinata, blushing almost as furiously as she was.

" Oh! Uhhh…ummm… Uhhh…s- s-sorry!!! I- I didn't mean-" Naruto stuttered. Then, he turned and ran the other way, deciding to take the long way home.

(end of flashback)

Naruto closed his eyes once more, feeling the softness of his bed. He forced the embarrassment of the day out of his mind. Taking long, deep breaths, he became accustomed to the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest. Slowly, he felt sleep engulf him. But, his dreams were of the jonin exams, always ending in darkness, as he asked himself the same question, over and over again.

What are the jonin tests going to be like?

**A/N: Sooo… how does everybody like this so far? I mean, this is my first fic and all… anyhow, to see whether anyone actually read this and liked this, I want at least 2 reviews. If I don't get 2reviews, then I wont post the next chapter. I hope to update soon, by next week at the latest. I need to--oh, I mean my turtle needs to take a vacation in the sun this week, so that's why it might take a week. I'm already done w/ the next chap… so…but I think it could have been better… thank god 4 spell check… so, anyways… wait…ahh, I'm blabbering again aren't I ? Anyways, remember, 2 reviews!!!…does anyone read these authors notes, or am I the only one who does…? Oh, well… see ya!!! ( 2 reviews!!!!!)**

**Krys-Seel**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor does my...uh… nor does my pet turtle…

The next day arrived too soon for Naruto. He was still tired from staying up so late since he couldn't go to sleep. He yawned, stretching his arms wide. Unfortunately, his right hand hit his bean plant that was on his shelf. It fell… right onto the chair below it, dirt, mud and shards of its pot falling right onto Naruto's signature orange jumpsuit. The one that he had washed three times, ironed, and laid out neatly folded on the chair, so that it would be ready for him to put on the day of the jonin exams.

" Nooooo!!!!! DA-I mean darn it!!!!!! Noooooo!!!!! Why today, of all days?!!!!!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs.

He cradled his orange jumpsuit in his arms. " No!!! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Noooooo!!!" Naruto cried. What would he do now?! He couldn't live for 2 days without having worn his favorite piece of clothing!!!!

He stood there for maybe half an hour. After realizing that standing around crying for his ruined jumpsuit wouldn't help, he went to his closet, grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that read in the front , in big red letters " read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings" and had a picture of a diamond-ring underneath the writing, on. He put an orange sweater with a swirl in the back on top of it, not wanting to be embarrassed by being seen walking around in that shirt. But, it was the only clean shirt he had, so he knew that it would just have to do.

He put his ninja-sandals on, and walked out of his house, locking the door as he went. As he was putting the key in his pocket, he spotted Hinata and Neji, both a little tense, heading towards the direction of the jonin exams. He noticed that Hinata wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans that showed off her curves. He had never realized that she had such a big-- no!!! That's a perverted thought!!!! She was also wearing a green jacket over what he thought was a purple t-shirt that said " Da Fart Button-Press it- U know U wanna", and had a little red circle underneath the words, right where her belly-button should be. He supposed that the red dot was the " Fart Button". He ran to catch up with them.

The two were silently whispering to each other, and he caught fragments from quite a few sentences. "- think that'll really happen?", " - would hope not…", " Would father really…", "--personally, I think she's too young…", " - but he's convinced she's better than me, which she…", " - no, not true…", " - thinks it is…", " - wrong. And you know it. Prove it to him in the jonin exams…", " --don't think that's true-", " - is!!! Your inner self knows…", " -suck…", "- don't!!!", " -do…", " - could be better than me!! My Byakugan…see… holding back…", "-me!!!", " - worth it!", " - Neji! I-"

Hinata's words stopped mid-sentence as she saw Naruto coming towards them. Naruto flashed a huge smile towards them, and she retuned the smile, nervously, and started blushing furiously, more than usual. Neji nodded in greeting. Apparently, the conversation they had been having was secret, as they continued on in silence for a few minutes. Naruto was dying to know what they had been talking about. So…



Hinata awoke early that morning. She yawned, then slumped back onto her pillows. She was even more tired than usual. She had been up until late into the night, training vigorously for the following day. She resisted the urge to let her head sink into her pillow again. She smiled slightly, remembering the jonin-level techniques that she had been mastering over the last few weeks in preparation for the exams. She hoped that she had improved enough to become a great jonin…

She stretched, and then got out of bed, walking over to her closet and grabbing her usual clothes. She set them on her bed as she went down to the kitchen, prepared a small breakfast for herself, and went back to her room. As she sat on her bed…

Her glass of orange-juice fell, spilling orange-juice all over her outfit. Try as she did to save her clothes, it was too late- they were soaked, and it would take too much time to wash and dry them. Going into a panic-she had wasted a lot of time staring at her clothes, and trying to mold chakra so that it would clean them, which didn't work, but almost succeeded in burning a hole in her clothes- she ran to her closet, grabbed the first things she saw, and put them on. She grabbed a large jacket, and pulled it over her shirt, seeing as she thought her " Fart-button" t-shirt was too tight, and showed off too much of her body that she didn't want to be shown off.

She ran to the garden in front of the house, and was about to pull her sandals on when she heard her father's voice, and it sounded pissed. " Hinata Hyuuga!!! Get into my room this instant!!!" She heard him bellow.

Crap… thought Hinata as she realized she had forgotten to put up a genjutsu inside the inner garden- she had burned all the flowers last night practicing the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu. Which she had obviously succeeded in mastering. When she passed the garden on her way to her fathers quarters, she silently and quickly casted a genjutsu that made the garden look perfect, down to every flower. Under close observation, though, it would be easy to spot that it was a genjutsu. She decided, then, that on her way back from her fathers, she would have to make some improvements to the genjutsu.

She stopped in front of her father's door, taking a deep breath, zipping up her jacket as she did so; she didn't think that her father would like the shirt she was wearing…

She reached for the door, and knocked.

" Enter." said her Fathers voice from the other side of the door. She slid it open, and shuffled quietly inside.

"…Hinata…humph…there you are…I have some important business to discuss with you." he said sternly, not caring much whether she was listening.

"…A-and what i-is that, f-father?" Hinata asked, putting a stutter into her voice. The only time she ever really stuttered nowadays was when Naruto was around, but she didn't want anyone to notice that she had changed. during the exams, she wanted to make a huge impression on her father that she had gotten a lot stronger. Strong enough so that she thought she could take her cousin, Neji, out in two seconds flat, if he wasn't prepared for it.

" I will get to that after the others have gotten here." her father said, and she knew that that was her cue to stop talking.

A few seconds later, her sister, Hanabi, came in, looking sleepy. When she saw Hinata in the room, she looked surprised, and concerned at the same time.

" Father, what-" Hanabi started to ask, but her father cut her off, saying the same thing as he had to Hinata to her sister.

Finally, a minute or so later, Neji appeared, panting a little.

" You called for me, sir?" Neji asked her father, bowing as he spoke.

" Ahhh…yes, there you are, Neji. Well, then, let us begin. I have called you all here to tell you that I am considering making Hanabi heir to the Hyuuga clan instead of Hinata. Hinata still hasn't changed a bit, and that means that Hanabi is still superior in strength to Hinata in every way. And," he continued, looking from each stunned face to the next, until his gaze rested upon Hinata, who instantly put up a mask to keep her emotions from showing. " Unless you can prove me wrong, Hinata, when the jonin exams are over, I will announce this to the whole Clan. Now, the reason that I only informed the three of you is that you Hinata are in need of much more training if you wish to keep your title. You, Hanabi, need to train a bit more, for there is always the small possibility that Hinata will progress in strength enough to defeat you. So, if you wish to receive the honor of the title of heir to the Hyuuga clan, you must train. Now, Neji, I ask of!  
you a simple favor. Please, train with these two, no matter how pitiful it may sound to you, so that they may achieve your level of strength, or, at least, try to attempt to get them to your level. " he ended matter-of-factly. " Now, you are excused.

Neji was the first to get up. He bowed deeply as he stood. " As you wish, sir. I will devise a training schedule, if possible, to coordinate both of them into a training regime. As long as the jonin tests don't make it impossible to train them, then train them I will." Neji bowed once more, and then left.

Hanabi stood, bowed, and muttered a small " Thank you, father, for this honor." as she headed through the door. Hinata could tell that she wasn't happy at all. All her life, Hinata had listened to Hanabi complain that if Hinata didn't get stronger, then she would have to become the heir, and she didn't want that kind of responsibility.

Hinata stood, bowed, and turned to follow suit when her fathers voice stopped her.

" Oh, and Hinata?" he said to her.

Turning, she faced him. She bowed, and then asked " Y-y- y-yes, father?", once again putting on the act of " stutter girl".

Her father smiled at her. " Good luck in the jonin tests today." he said, so softly that Hinata could barely hear him say the words. Nevertheless, she felt cheered up right away. She rarely saw her father smile, and when she did, it was usually directed at Hanabi or Neji.

" Thank you, father." she said, accidentally forgetting to stutter. She bowed once more, and headed out of the room.

She reinforced the genjutsu, quickly, realizing that if she stayed too long, she would be late for the jonin exams.

She ran to the front door, quickly putting on her sandals. She ran the corner, and saw Neji waiting for her.

They walked in silence for a while.

Neji broke the silence. " About the meeting with your father…" Neji's voice trailed away, and there was an awkward moment of silence as they continued to walk.

" Do you think that'll really happen?" Hinata asked in a whisper, dropping her stutter. It wasn't worth the effort, she figured.

Neji was silent for a few moments "… well, I would hope not…" he said after a while.

" Would father really make her the heir?" Hinata asked Neji, finally letting her feelings of the matter loose. She was ashamed that father would do that. Also, she was disappointed in herself for not being stronger.

" Well… it's hard to tell, with your Dad… but, personally, I think she's too young to be the heir, when she's so used to you being the heir. At his stage, she wouldn't be able to cope with the responsibilities." Neji said, choosing his words carefully.

" … Well.. Either way, Dad's convinced she's better than me, which she is…" Hinata said, putting on the act of the old, weak Hinata.

Neji looked outraged. " No!!! … no, not true…" he said, a little loudly.

" Well…I thinks it is true." she said, wondering why Neji had suddenly started pretending that she wasn't weak anymore. She was still putting on the old act.

" … Well… if that's what you think, then you're wrong. And you know it. Prove it to him in the jonin exams, Hinata!"

" Stop giving me hopes!" Hinata said, suspicion clouding her mind. She continued on with her act. " You and I both don't think that's true-"

" But it is!!! Your inner self knows-"

" That I suck! Stop rubbing it in, Neji!!!" Hinata said, letting a tone of outrage creep into her voice.

"No, you don't!!! Hinata-"

" Neji, yes I do! You know how strong I really am…" she said, letting her voice trail off.

" But… Hinata! Don't you understand?! You could be better than me!! My Byakugan… you know it can see…well, in the garden last night, you were holding back when you burned it! Even I cant do that!!!" he said, a tone of disbelief creeping into his voice.

"-Wait…how-!!! Neji, you- You've been spying on me!!!" Hinata nearly screamed, but kept her voice low. She had put up tons of traps and genjutsu around the garden last night… but of course, Neji would have been able to pass those easily.

" …! yeah, well… well, it was totally worth it!" Neji said.

" - Neji! I-" Hinata was about to scold him when she heard footsteps hurrying to approach them. She quickly spun around, wondering who their pursuer was…

She blushed when she saw that it was Naruto, remembering the occurrences of the day before... He smiled a huge smile in her direction, and she blushed even more as she nervously returned it. She wasn't acting now; no, what was going on in her mind now was purely and truly hormonal.

They walked in awkward silence for a while.

" Hey... what were you two talking about before I came?" Naruto suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Neji and Hinata tensed for a few moments.

The hell?! Inner Hinata thought. He heard Neji and me talking about the Hyuuga heir thing???

Luckily, Neji was able to recover his wits in time. " Naruto, they were personal matters, so if we told you, Hinata and I would get into trouble, and we might get punished. Now, we don't want that, and I don't think that you want that, either. So, just forget about whatever it is that you heard."

Naruto stared at Neji, then at Hinata.

Finally, he sighed, looking disappointed, and dropped the subject. He then started to mutter something about how life wasn't fair, and they continued on towards the jonin exams.



As the three of them, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji neared the building where the registration forms were to be filled and turned in, Naruto spotted his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, waving at him from across the clearing in front of the building. They appeared to be waving a registration form at him, and yelling things along the lines of " Get over here, idiot!", and " Hey, Sasuke, at least he's not as late as Kakashi-sensei… but, still, HURRY UP, NARUTO!!!!!", and things like that.

" Ahh… well, Hinata, Neji, I gotta go!! C-ya!!" he called to them over his shoulder as he started sprinting across the clearing to his team.

He saw Hinata wave a small good-bye, and he laughed slightly, smiling at her. When they had been walking, he had been watching her, and he had never realized that Hinata was such a-- gaaaahhh!!!! perverted thought!!! But, really, since when had Hinata had a--Gaaaahhhh!!! Am I turning into a Jiraiya?! But… most importantly… where had she gotten that "Fart-Button" shirt? He had noticed that everyone who had seen it had either burst out laughing, or else shook their head, and gone into a giggling fit. He so needed one of those!!!!

When he reached his teammates, he smiled a broad grin. " Hey, guys!!!" he said loudly.

Sasuke handed him the registration form, with a murderous glint in his eyes. Naruto wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious when he said " Sign this, or you die, Naruto!!!". All the same, when he was handed the registration form, he fished inside his pockets for a pen or pencil. Finding neither, he turned to Sakura. " Hey, got a pen or somethin' I could use?" he asked her impatiently.

She grinned an evil grin. " Yea, but its pink." she said.

Naruto barely hesitated. He didn't really care what color the ink was. It would work, all the same. " I don't care, just gimme!!!" Naruto said.

She passed him the pen, the evil glint in her eyes still there.

As he was filling out his form, she said, conversationally, as though she were talking about the weather " Sooo… I heard that you and Hinata… Kissed yesterday! And I heard that wasn't all that went down between you two!!!"

Naruto nearly dropped the pen, blushing a deep magenta color. He had totally forgotten!!! So that was why Hinata had seemed so extra shy!!!! God, I'm an idiot!!!!!! How could I forget about something like that?! Naruto thought furiously as he began to write again, nearly done with the reg. form.

" Well, whoever told you that was wrong!!! That kiss was totally accidental!!! We ran into each other as we turned the corner!!!!! I didn't mean it!!!" Naruto said as he finished the form.

Sakura said " That's what they all say, Naruto!!!," but she did look a little disappointed.

They turned in their forms at the front desk in the building, Naruto still a little embarrassed. The kunoichi at the front desk pointed to a room to the right.

" Now that you've turned in your forms, go into that room. The test will start in 15 minutes, so use your time wisely, by goin' to the restroom if you have to, and things like that. Now, that is all."

Naruto and his team headed towards the door. When Naruto put his hand on the door, he looked back at the registration desk, and saw Hinata's team, team 8, turning in their registration forms. Hinata caught his eye blushed, and then gave him an encouraging nod. Confidence growing, Naruto grinned a broad grin, and turned back towards the door. He opened it, taking a deep breath as he did so…

A/N: Have any of u seen my pet turtle? It… disappeared again… I forget what I did yesterday… oh, wait, there it is…Phew… last time I-- my turtle disappeared…

Me: ANGER-MANAGEMENT-ISSUES!!!!! PUT ME BACK--- I MEAN PUT MY TURTLE BACK!!!!!

ANGER-MANAGEMENT-ISSUES: Never!!!!! I want turtle soup tonight!!!!!!!

Me: No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't wanna die!!!!! I'm   
too young to die!!!!! I… mean, my turtle is too young to die!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANGER-MANAGEMENT-ISSSUES: But I want turtle soup!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!!!

Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… Yea, I barely escaped alive... I mean, my turtle barely escaped alive... Well... Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter, but I think it was worth it. It was also necessary. But...Now, finally, we can begin the jonin exams in the next chapter!!!! But, it might take me a while. I know its summer and all… but… I have a life to live, with friends and all… at least I don't have summer school, cuz then it would be a lot harder to update. Anyways, so, I know that I wrote this, but I got confused over the Hinata Morse-code thin... so, I've decided that I will change the chapter and make it so that its not on there. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I didn't get too many reviews, so I want the people who did review to mention me somewhere, or anywhere, Plz!!! Or, something... oh, whatev. Just, plz review next time!!! Oh, and also, the next chappie... it includes the Naru-Hina, Sasu-Saku, Neji-Tenten, Shika-Tema, and Kiba-Ino pairings. But, if you don't like some of these pairings, if u mention it in ur review, then I can change them.

bye!!!- Krys-Seel ( review, review, review!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the main characters related to it or the secondary characters or ANY of them

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the main characters related to it or the secondary characters or ANY of them. But I wish I did, but its not happening…waaah

Naruto opened the door. "Ladies first," he said and let Sakura enter first. Sasuke turned to take the door, but Naruto shook his head. "I did say ladies first" he said as he smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went in.

Naruto noticed that Hinata's team was a few steps away, and so just decided to hold the door open for them, too. Besides, he wanted to apologize to Hinata about the day before.

He touched Hinata's shoulder briefly, and she looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Sorry…about…you know…uhhh… the…that…ummm…thing." Naruto said awkwardly, blushing heavily.

"…oh…uhhh…well, th-th- that's ok-k-kay, N-n-n-naruto." She muttered, embarrassed beyond words. She was blushing even heavier than he was.

She quickly entered the room, and Naruto followed her.

The room was huge, with rows of desks on the left side, and a clear, sort of circular space to the right. He saw a jonin in the center of the circular-like part, and he stared in fascination at all the students in the desks. All of his friends were there, plus a few others that he didn't know. He saw Sasuke motion to a desk in the corner, and naruto realized that he needed to sit down, and proceeded to do so.

As he sat the jonin called them all to attention. "So you guys are all chunin who think your ready to become jonin. Well, I am going to be blunt and just tell you the truth: before you can even THINK about becoming a jonin, you hafta pass a really simple test. Its not hard at all…or it shouldn't be. You see these?" he asked, holding out his hand for them all to see. He was holding a lot of bells, shaped differently and all of different colors.

"You hafta get these from me. You'll be assigned to a cell of 2 ninja, you and a partner. If you get paired with someone you don't like: deal with it. If you get paired with someone you don't know: get to know them if you want to succeed." The jonin said. " there is a bag here, on this table." The jonin said, gesturing at a table behind him that naruto had failed to notice before.

"Draw out a card. It will have a number on it. Find the person in this room who has that same number, and stand next to the desk with that number on it.

Naruto glanced at his desk in surprise and noticed that there was the number 3 taped to it. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the jonin's voice.

"When I call your name, come and get draw a card." Then the jonin started to call out names that naruto recognized, with the occasional name that was unfamiliar to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up as he heard his name, and walked to the table. He drew out a number, and looked at it, suddenly nervous. He glanced at his number and saw it.

He had the number 7.

--

Hinata glanced at her number again. She had the number 7. She looked around for the desk with 7 on it, and did a double-take when she saw Naruto standing by it.

_That cant be right…_she thought. _It just CANT be!_ She was nervous and excited at the same time, hoping against hope that he was realluy in her group, but embarrassed as heck that he would be in her group.

She reached the desk and summoned up lots of her courage. She took a deep breath, and naruto glanced at her. "N-n-naruto, are y-y-you part of this g-g-group?"

"Ummm… yea…" he said, looking around for his partner. Then she saw realization dawn in his eyes. "Wait, are you part of this cell?!" he asked her in disbelief.

She nodded, unable to speak in shock.

"Oh…uhh. Ok. That's pretty cool, huh, Hinata?" he asked her, smiling his heart-warming and sweet smile.

"Yea…pretty cool, I guess." She said, smiling at him shyly.

"Well, then! Look at that! You didn't stutter again! Progress! That's some pretty good progress, Hinata! Good job!" he said to her, smiling again.

She felt herself start to flush. "Thanks, naruto…"she said in a whisper.

"Anytime, Hinata. Anytime." he said, grinning.

She felt giddy with relief. _I didn't stutter again!_

She noticed that naruto was looking at the front of the room, past her. She turned her head to see what he was looking at. The jonin had risen out of his wooden chair, and stood in the circular floor again. He walked to the center, and then turned to face them all.

"It's time." He said. "Come at me with all you've got to get these bells."

Well that's it! I hope yall like it! Its been a loooong time, but u might hafta wait a wee bit longer. Sorry yall. But Ill try me best! Bye, guys! R&r, please, its my first fic!


End file.
